Rabble/Quotes
Tuck: Rex? :Rex Salazar: Do I know you? :Tuck: It's me, Tuck! I used to be your best friend, remember? You were one of us. Welcome home. :Rex: I want to go undercover. :Agent Six: It's not undercover if they know who you are, Rex. :Rex: You know what I mean. A solo mission. Turn off the heat, and let me track these guys down. :White Knight: A surprisingly good tactical call, given its source. :Rex: Just hear me out! I-... Wait. Did we just agree on something? :Rex: Look, you seem like perfect nice... Criminals. But I'm having a hard time buying that I would hang out with you. :Cricket: You didn't just "hang out," you were our leader. :Tuck: You kept a journal. Uploaded everything. That way, when sooner or later, you'd blank out, at least you'd know who you are... or, used to be. :Rex: How many times have I -? :Tuck: Lost it? Never with us. But before... I think it was a lot. :Knuckles: (Busts down a door) Hello children, I got a message from the boss. (Smashes again) That was an easy job and you choked. (Smashes) Next time, it will be your worthless skulls. (Rex walks in front of him) Who are you? :Rex: Your new best friend. (Cures Knuckles) :Rex: Look, I may not remember how I got out of this life, but I did. And you can too. Starting right now, it'll be fine, I promise. ...They don't look convinced. :Tuck: You made a promise like that once before. :Cricket: I just want to go far away, someplace new. :Rex: You can do anything you want now. :Quarry: You can lose the attitude, Rex. You gave this to me. Afterall, you were my top lieutenant. (Quarry plays part of Rex's journal) :Young Rex: (Audio recording) Adios, freeloaders! Finally convinced Quarry to take these leeches off my hands. He gets some new lapdogs, I get to walk away. :Rex: You're not taking them anywhere! :Tuck: You're right. He's not. We're going willingly. At least we know who he is. :Quarry: Leave the sewers to us rats. You go back to Providence. It was good to see you again, Rex. :Quarry: Come on, Rex. (Quarry holds up Rex's journal) We both know this is what you really want. So go ahead take it. Walk away. Show them who you really are. You were always very good at taking care of yourself. Why should now be any different? :Rex: (Cuts journal in two) Whoever I was back then, is not who I am now - not anymore! :Skwydd: I hope you don't expect us to thank you. :Rex: No. Just don't blow this. Providence won't be a problem, unless you do something stupid. :Cricket: We'll be fine. Thank you, Rex. :Tuck: Don't forget us, okay? :Rex: (Smiling) That may be a promise I can't keep. :Rex: It's going to happen again, isn't it? :Rebecca Holiday: I don't know, Rex. It's likely triggered by a specific event - something traumatic. :Rex: So I just have to wait. :Agent Six: No, you just have to live. Life is full of unknowns, Rex. It will happen when it happens, and when it does, we'll still be here. :Rex: Yeah, and I'll have no idea who you are. Who I'' am. I won't remember, things like Holiday wears red shoes on Friday, or you always keep one of those weird-tasting mints in your right inside pocket. :'Agent Six': (''Pulling out a notebook) That's why we got you this - it's a journal. :Rex: Wow, real paper. Kind of old school, Six. :Agent Six: That's how I roll. :Rex: I don't know how much of my past I want to remember now. But this life, here... It's pretty good. Thanks. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes